A communication system provided with a printer and a mobile terminal is known. When an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) link is established with the mobile terminal, the printer sends wireless setting information (such as an SSID (abbreviation of Service Set Identifier), a password, etc.), which is to be used in a WFD network, to the mobile terminal in response to receiving a read command from the mobile terminal. Upon sending the wireless setting information, the printer shifts to a G/O state of a WFD scheme to create a WFD network. Then, the printer establishes a wireless connection with the mobile terminal by using the wireless setting information, and causes the mobile terminal to participate in the WFD network as a client of the WFD scheme.